Marcel's Loft
After moving out of the Abattoir, Marcel moved into this loft and ever since then he lived here permanently. Marcel's Loft was first seen in An Unblinking Death. Marcel frequently meets with members of his vampire army in this loft. Notable characters that visit him include but are not limited to: Davina Claire, Elijah Mikaelson, Josh Rosza, other members of the Mikaelson family, and other reoccurring characters/vampires. Five years later, Marcel is seen to have moved out and into a penthouse, while Josh is now living full-time at the loft. Throughout The Originals Series In Live and Let Die, the werewolves who had pledged their loyalty to Esther Mikaelson and Finn Mikaelson in exchange for moonlight rings, led by Aiden and Oliver, invaded the loft and informed them that they were no longer welcome in any part of New Orleans. They were then given an ultimatum in which they could choose to leave the city or die at their hands. However, this ultimatum was eventually forgotten after several of the werewolves and vampires allied together to save a large group of untriggered werewolf teenagers from being forced by Finn to kill his human opponents and trigger their curses. In Fire with Fire, Klaus kills some of Marcel's Army here. He also tortures Marcel and bled from his vervain. He also bled Gia from Vervain. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Aya arrived at this place where Marcel and some of his vampires were gathered. She attempted to make a proposal to him but he ordered his vampires to get her out. Aya beat down the young vampires easily despite their determination to defend themselves. Aya was impressed that Marcel was the last one standing and held his own despite that she was three times his age. She told him that she admired his determination to protect his home and reputation but that they'd speak somewhere more appropriate. She poisoned him with a toxin she'd made herself on a pointed ring, knocking him out. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, In Wild at Heart, In Dead Angels, In A Streetcar Named Desire, Marcel brings an unconscious Davina back here after she unlinks him from Klaus afraid of repercussions for her. In An Old Friend Calls, Josh is seen laying on the floor after a wild party along with former members of Klaus' sireline that was broken the previous episode by Davina. In Alone with Everybody, Vincent comes here after losing the remaining White Oak Bullet to Sofya to inform Marcel that Josh was telling the truth about the auction and together they come up with a plan to enter the auction on the vampire dark web with Josh posing as the bait. Appearances ;Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' ;Season 3 *''Live and Let Die'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' Season 4 *''No Quarter'' Trivia * This is the former operating base location of Marcel's Army. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals118-0535.jpg Normal TheOriginals201-0527MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0649KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0652Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0653Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1164MarcelJoah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1166Gia.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-0534.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0222.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0226.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0236.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0239.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0663.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0680.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0791.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0912.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0918.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-0984.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-2114.jpeg Normal TheOriginals203-2134.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0041MarcelJosh.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0561.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0572.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0884.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-2167.jpg Normal TheOriginals205-0798 Marcel.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1950.jpegNormal_TO303_0596.jpg Normal_TO303_0657.jpg Normal_TO303_1392.jpg See also Category:Help Needed Category:Locations Category:Residential Location